Winning the heart of a Dragon
by Gothmermaid1995
Summary: Maleficent has caught the eye of the Lord of the underworld. But this new relationship is anything but easy. Will Mal and Hades end up together? Or will the mistress of all evil remain alone?
1. 1

Far away while our favorite Disney princesses were living the lives of luxury.

Our not so lucky female disney villains were all hanging out together. Every other weekend, Ursula, Cruela, Queen Grimhilde (snow whites stepmother) and Maleficent. Would get together to have some girl time and plot evil scheme's.

Each time they hung out, they would chose a different location. Sometimes at Ursula's beach house, Grimhildes Castle, or Cruelas fancy fur coated house. Tonight they decided to hang at Maleficents castle ontop of the forbidden mountains.

"Isn't this nice darling's? Just us girls enjoying a perfectly horrid afternoon" Said Cruela as she puffed out a cloud of green smoke from her cigarette holder.

"Honestly cruela put that thing out! You're going to get premature wrinckles at this rate" Sanpped Grimhilde fanning away the smoke.

"Of course only you would say that Ms.Im so obsessed with looking at myself in the mirror" Said Ursula with a smirk.

While the two vilians constantly argued with each other and insulted each other's looks. Cruela noticed that Maleficent hadn't spoken very much to any of them.

She just sat there with her staff in hand, staring into its green glowing light.

"Mal darling, why so quiet? You seem a little distant today."

Maleficent shook her head, "I just cant believe how I still managed to get diffeated. That damn prince Phillip ruined everything!"

"Oh no, not this again she's never gonna let this go" whispered Ursula to Grimhilde.

"Can you blame her? You were defeated too.. actually all of ua we're."

"Mal how could you beat them? Dont you know that the act of true love is more powerful than all of us" said Ursula.

Maleficent slammed her staff down, making an echo sound throughout the room.

"I will not be defeated by something as insignificant as Love!"

Before her friends could say anything else, she disappeared in a cloud of green smoke and vanished from the room.


	2. 2

Meanwhile in a far off city known as Agrabah 5 male Disney vilians we're also hanging out together.

Jafar (from aladdin) who was busy arguing with his pet bird Iago.

Gaston (From beauty and the beast) who kept flexing and saying "No one dose this or that like GASTON".

Davey Jones (From pirates of the Caribbean) who kept playing music in small heart shaped box.

Dr.Facillier (From Princess at the frog) who was playing with his voodoo dolls.

And Hades (From Hercules) who was sitting there board out of his mind.

"Honestly guys, whats the point of having theses stupid meetings?" Groaned Hades.

"No one gose to stupid meetings like Gaston!"

Hades rolled his eyes, this kid was so full of himself it made him sick.

"Were here to discuss our next evil schemes against those who have defeated us" said Jafar proudly.

Dr.Faciller and Davey Jones nodded and smiled evily.

"Oh come on!! Is that all you guys think about?! What about actually taking over and ruling something?!" Asked Hades trying to keep his anger under control.

For a while everyone was quiet and just stared at the god of death like he was speaking another language.

But about 3 seconds later the entire group broke out into a fit of laughter!!!

"Can someone please tell me what is so funny?!" Asked Hades. He could feel his whole body start to heat up in burning red flames.

"Lad, we've all been there. But lets face it none of us have gotten that far" said Davey Jones.

"Besides what's so great about being a ruler if your most hates rival is still alive?" said Facllier putting a hand on Hades shoulder, but he just brushed it off.

"My god man, revenge may not mean alot to you since your an all mighty god. But to some of us it's all we have left" said Jafar.

"Whatever! Im calling it a night, good day to you sir!"

Once the door was slammed and Hades was gone, the other vilians continued to talk about revenge. Not caring about there friends feelings at all.


	3. 3

In a nearby Forrest Maleficent was walking alone, lost in thought about what she said earlier.

Sure she didn't want to be defeated by two lovers, but truth be told she didnt know the first thing about love to begin with.

She didn't exactly grow up normal.

*FLASH BACK*

Her mother was a witch/Fairy and her father was half wizard and half dragon. Neither one of them was in love with the other. They were forced into an arrangement marriage.

Not wanting to go through the pains or changes that labor brings. Maleficents mothet used her magic to bring her to life.

Once she was born, her parents tried so desperately to get along with each other and be a real family for her sake.

But neither one of them knew how to be a parent.

Her father hardly spent any time with her, and even though her mother was very strict and hard on her. Maleficent felt a somewhat strong bond to her, and hoped to be a great powerful fairy/witch like her.

But around the time she was 13 years old, her parents fighting continued to get worse. Every night she would sit in her room alone, with only her pet crow Diablo to keep her company.

But on this particular night, she noticed that the fighting seemed to have died down.

Letting curiosity get the best of her, she used her abilites to teleport into her parents bedroom. There before her eyes was a site she would never forget.

There layed her mother's dead body, burned and covered in scratches. Maleficents father glared at her and said if she ever told anyone what she had see, he would kill her. She ran away that very night, spent many years in the forbidden mountains practicing magic and becoming the mistress of all evil that she is today.

*PRESNT DAY*

"Ugh! Damn memories, leave me be!!...I know ill go for a swim in the river. That will help me clear my mind."

With that said she made her way twards the river unaware of what waa about to happen.


	4. 4

"I'll show them! I'll show them all!" Growled Hades who was walking nearby and blasting everything in his way with fire.

"I am the Lord of the dead! The true ruler of Olympus! The..." He stopped in mid sentence when he saw a beautiful site before him.

**(AN: It's about to get kinda dirty. Please read with caution)**

"Maleficent..what is she doing out here all alone?" he thought to himself.

To make it not so obvious that he was watching her, Hades hid behind a nearby tree and lowerd the flames in his hair.

He cocked an eyebrow as she stood at the edge of the river. Was she about to cast a spell over it? He wondered.

But his breathe nearly got caught in his throat when he witness what happened next.

Maleficent put down her staff and pulled her black robe over her head. She was now standing in just a black bra and sexy black underwear to match.

Hades didn't mean to stare but once he saw how big her boobs were, how round and perfect her ass was, and how slim and perfect her body was. He just couldn't look away!

He continued watching as she slowly removed her horn peice and let her silky black wavey hair flow down her back.

"Hubba! Hubba! I never realized how smoking hot she was!"

To keep his flames and himself under control, Hades decided to keep his mouth shut and watch her.

After flolding up her robes and putting them next to her other things. Maleficent slowly walked into the river, once her body got used to the cold dark water. She sighed in delight and dived in deep.

When she didn't come back up for a while, Hades thought she was drowning!

He was about to jump in after her, but before he could make a move. She came back up to the surface, throwing her head back and letting the water flow off her face.

Hades Jaw literally dropped, he could feel his heart leap in his chest! And his hormones were getting way out of control!

"Ariel eat your heart out" Hades whispered as he watched her get out of the water.

Without thinking he stepped out from behind the tree, and used his ability to make a towel form in his hands.

As Maleficent squeezed the remaining water out of her hair, Hades wrapped the towel around her shoulders.

She jumped back in Suprise and reached for her septer.

"Woah Mal Babe, calm down it's just me! I was just passing by" he said as he held up his hands in defense.

At first she let out a sigh of relief but them she snapped to a serious thought.

"We're you watching me?!" she practically screamed.

Hades Knew she would react this way, so he just smirked and decided to play it cool.

"Well you know I was just walking by and I couldn't help but notice that you were..umm swimming. And I just wanted to be a good friend and bring you a towel.

Maleficent raised an eyebrow, "Well thanks Hades, but do you think maybe I could get dressed in peace?!" she snapped.

"Yeah sure fine" he said as he turned around.

When she was fully dressed in her robes and horns.She cleared her throat to let Hades know that it was safe to turn around. When he fully faced her she akwardly handed him back the towel.

"Sooo.. what are we gonna do now?" he asked.

"Well if you must know im on my way back to my castle, where hopefully all of my annoying friends have already left."

"Great I'll walk with you, it's on my way back home anways."

Since she was to tired to argue with him, she agreed to the offer. Secretly happy about it too.


	5. 5

As they walked they both talked about how boaring there meetings with there friends were.

They even went as far as to make fun of them, Wich made both of them laugh.

Hades loved her evil laugh and was very happy to know that he was on her good side.

When they arrived at her castle, Hades didn't want to say goodbye. He was having such a good time with her.

"Umm listen Mal, tommrow night me and the guys are supposed to go out and we dont have any dates. So umm I was wondering if you.."

"If id go with you and bring the girls with me too?" she asked.

"Yeah exactly!, took the words right out of my mouth."

Maleficent shrugged, "Sure I'll ask if they want to go, and as for you...pick me up at 7 and don't be late" she said with a wink.

Hades smirked "Sure babe anything you say."

When she was inside she went up to the guest room where all the other girls wwre still hanging out.

"There you are! Where on Earth have u been?!" asked the evil Queen.

"What are you, my mom?" Maleficent asked getting annoyed.

"We started to get worried, tell us where you went" said Cruela.

"We thought maybe you went after that Prince." Said Ursula.

"No, at least not yet anyways. Ive been thinking, were always staying inside and never getting out much. Soo ladies how about tommorow night all of us go out?"

All of the others just stared at her like she was crazy. They never thought she would suggest something like that!

"Well say something before I change my mind!" she snapped.

"Sounds fun Mal, but you never wanna go out. What's the sudden change?" The evil Queen asked.

"Well a friend of mine asked if we'd like to hang out with him and his friends."

Hearing that caught there attention, "Ooooh a boyfriend? Looks like Mal here was asked on a date" Isn't that right angelfish?" Both cruela and The evil queen looked at her, both very excited to hear her answer.

Maleficent glared at them, it was annoying how her friends were acting like a bunch of teenagers.

"He's not my boyfriend you fools! He's juat a friend who I happened to run into on my way home."

"Yes but its still considered a date darling" said Ursula playing with Mal's horns.

"Whatever all I know is that the 3 of you meet me outside of the disney villian dance club tommorow at exactly 8pm. And look presentable!"

"You don't have to tell me twice" said the Evil Queen.

"Now if you'll excuse me im going to bed, you 3 know the way out, goodnight."

Maleficent said before she went into her bedroom.


	6. 6

***The next night 7:00pm***Just as Maleficent finished getting dressed, there was a knock at the door.

Before she went downstairs to answer it, she double checked herself in the mirror.

"Good god, if I stand here here any longer I'll turn into Grimhilde" she thought.

Not wanting to take the stairs Maleficent teleported herself to the front door. She opened it to find Hades standing there. He was wearing his usual attire but he still looked handsome.

And she couldn't help but smirk when he looked at her with amazment.

She changed from her usual black robes, to a black mini dress that had little purple thorns on the straps of the sholders.Her arms and legs were exposed, and she was still wearing her horns but her hair was lose in the back. Her makeup looked the same but beautiful non the less.

"Woah Maleficent babe, you look really hot babe." Maleficent started to blush but did her best to give him a straight face.

"Umm thank you Hades, you look nice as well." She promised herself that she wouldn't act like her usual bitchy self tonight, so she was doing her best to act good on thia date.

"Come my dear your chariot awaits" with a simple snap of his fingers, Hades made his black carriage with a black red eyed Pegasus appear.

Maleficent smiled evily, so far this date was going very well.

Hades helped her inside and before she knew it they were on there way to the club.

When they got there all of Maleficents friends were standing outside the club waiting for her.

"Ladies nice to see that all of you made it. I'll go make sure my friends are here. Meet all of you inside" said Hades.

Maleficent said Hi to all her friends and studied what they were wearing.

Cruela actually looked decent, her black and white hair was parted and combed neat.She was wearing a tight strapless black dress that pushed her boobs up pretty high. She was also wearing a Dalmatian spotted fur coat and shiney red high heals.

The evil Queen actually had her hair down and wearing a long purple dress, black heals, her crown, and she was double checking her makeup in her compact mirror.

As for Ursula she didn't look like her usual octopus self. She was in her little mermaids human form.

Maleficent wanted to make a comment but she figured the Evil Queen would do that for her so she made quiet.

"Well ladies lets go" she said to the group as they all walkes inside.


	7. 7

The club was jumpin,alot of Disney vilians were there dancing to the loud music, or having really good looking drinks.

"Here they are they are genetelmen, our lovely dates" said Hades as the girls walked up to there table.

"Go ahead boys take your pick, but I got dibs on Mal here" He said as he put an arm around her.

They both watched as Jafar and The Evil Queen went off together to get a drink.Gaston and Cruela walked around talking mainly about themselves. And once Ursula saw that Davey jones was alot like her she want back to being her usual self. And the two of them began to make out!!

The only one left without a date was Dr.Facillier, but he looked like he didn't want to be there anyways.

"Wow everyone seems to be hitting it off, shall we go enjoy ourselves?" He asked as he held Maleficents hand, she smirked and gripped his hand tighter. For a while all the couples danced together, alot of bump and grind and even a few slow dance songs.

But at times Maleficent couldn't help but feel a little and when I say a little I mean very little! Sorry for for Facillier.

He looked lonely and really unhappy, not wanting to make Hades Jealous Maleficent chose to ignore Facillier but that wasn't exactly easy to do when she was feeling that way.

After a while Maleficent got tired of dancing and decided to get a drink with Hades. Being a gentleman Hades let Mal get a drink mixed how she wanted. **(AN:Just so you guys know these drinks are available online. Drink responsibly)**She got one that was mixed with Black vodka, Grape schnapps and Apple pucker. Mixed all together it had a distinct black, purple, and green color to it layered perfectly in a martini glass.

Hadea got a drink with blueberry mio, black vodka and Bacardi 151. Now that the couple had drank about 2 of theses, they were feeling a bit tipsy.

"Excuse me for a minute babe, I need to go let off some steam"he said as he made his way twards the mens rooms.

As Maleficent sat there, she watched her friends having a good time, some were drunk together, others were making out.

She didn't notice that while she was watching them, that Faciller Sat down beside her.

"Well hello there beautiful, may I get you a drink?" He asked in a smooth voice.

Maleficent shook her head, trying not to make it obvious that she was tipsy.

"Suite yourself" he said as he took another drink of what looked like purple whiskey.

"How come you aren't dancing with anyone?" she asked.

Faciller smirked making a chill run down her spine.

"Because none of them seemed to catch my attention or seemed Worthy of my presences."

Maleficent shrugged, "That's a shame, some are very beautiful, others are just as evil."

Faciller streched and wrapped an arm around her, "None as beautiful or as evil as you."

If any other Male vilian had said that to her (Hades somewhat included) she would've snapped at them. But due to the drinks and Facilliers somewhat irresistible charm. She couldn't find the strenght to do it.

"Oh.. thank you" she said as she tried to ignore the dizzy feeling that was overwhelmeing her.

Soon after the song "Darkness" by SPF 100 blasted through the speakers catching Maleficents attention.

"Oh my goodness I love this song!!"

"Really? So do I, would you care to dance?"He asked not waiting for her response and just led her to the dance floor.

Meanwhile while Hades was making his way to the bar.He was suprised that Maleficent wasn't there anymore.

He looked around and noticed that the guys along with there dates were watching something.

"Hey guys, have you seen Mal anywhere?"

"She's on the dancefloor" Said Jafar pointing.

What Hades saw next made his flames turn a bright shade of red.

"Ooooh someone is getting jealous!" said Ursula to Davey Jones.

"Okay okay! Just to make things clear to everyone it wasn't Mal's fault!" Said the Evil Queen in a defensive voice.

"What do you mean darling? I thought she left with him willing" said Cruela.

The Evil Queen shook her head, "No she had a little to much to drink so Faciller must of taken advantage of that."

Everyone was speechless even Gaston couldn't come up with a remark.

Soon enough the song came to an end and Maleficent did her best to make her way to the group.But her vision was getting so blury and she could bearly stand up.

When she was about halfway there, Facillers shadow wrapped tightly around her and pushed her back into his arms.

"P-Please I-I need to g-get b-back let me go!" she said.

He just smirked and pulled her closer, and without any warning crashed his lips onto hers!

Maleficent tried so desperately to push him off of her, but his grip was strong!

She thought right then and there that she would pass out from lack of oxygen. But she sighed with relief when she felt him finally pull away.And two strong comforting arms wrapped around her safely. And the familiar flames made her smile again.


	8. 8

Once Hades saw that kiss take place, he completely lost it!

He marched right over to them and pulled her away.

"Hey Facillier get your own date!"

Facillier didn't say anything he just glared at Hades and walked away.

"Mal! Mal are you okay?!" Askes all of the girls as they ran to her side.

Maleficent looked at each of them and opened her mouth to speak but instead she passed out in hades arms.

"Dont worry ladies i'll take her home, she'll see you tomorrow." he said as he carried Mal to his carraige.

While he flew twards the castle he could'nt help but wonder why he wasnt angry at her.

He should be pissed at her for dancing and kissing another man, when she was supposed to be doing those things with him.

When they finally got there he carried Mal all the way to her bed. Laying her down gently, he figured that she must feel uncomerfrable wearing her head peice to sleep. So very carefully removed it allowing her hair to once again fall freely.

Seeing her beautiful sleeping form, made him want to climb into bed with her but he knew that was a risk to dangerous to take.

So he just sat down next to her and gently stroked her cheek.Just as Hades was about to get up to leave, something grabbed his wrist and pulled him back down.

He looked to see that Maleficent was somewhat awake.

"Please don't leave, stay here with me" once she said that, she sat up, wrapped her arms around him and kissed him!

Hades was so shocked that he didn't even close his eyes. He quickly pulled away and put her arms down.

"Mal don't do this, your drunk...plus you kissed Facillier" he said in a serious voice.

Maleficent shook her head defensively, "he forced me, I never would've kissed him willing..I only want to kiss you".

Hearing that made him turn around to fave her. She grabbed his face and kissed him once again. Hades wanted to pull away, he didn't want her to be saying these things while she was drunk. But her lips were so soft and sweet, her sharp red nails against his skin felt amazing. How could he resist her?! He gave in and kissed her back, and before each of them knew what was happening. Clothes were being thrown off and the sensation of lust took over them.

It was the most intese love making either of them had experienced, hot and heavy with lustful moans. Until both of them fall asleep in eachothers arms.


	9. 9

THE NEXT MORNING*

Maleficent let out a groan of pain as she sat up in bed, her head was pounding and her vision was still blurry.

When it was finally clear she looked down and noticed that she was completely naked! She let out a small gasp as she quickly covered herself with her bedsheets.

She let out a bigger gasp of suprise when she saw who was lying next to her!

"H-hades?...Hades wake up!" she said as she shook him awake.

He slowly sat up and streched his grey muscular arms.

"Morning babe" he said as he said as he put an arm around her.

"Ah! What? What are you doing in my bed?!"

she asked jumping out of bed , witht the sheet still wrapped around her.

"What do you mean babes? You're the one who wanted me to spend the night with you."

Maleficent started to panic, she could bearly remember what happened last night."

"S-so im guessing that you and I..."

"Went all the way" he said cutting her off.

"Yeah we did,and let me tell you right now sweetheart, you were amazing!!"

Hearing that pushed Maleficent over the edge! She grabbed her septer and used her magic to fully clothe herself and Hades.

She quickly pushed him out of bed and twards the door.

"Aw come on Mal, can't we atleast get some breakfast together?" he asked.

"Just go okay?! I never ment for this to happen!" Hades stopped at the door and looked back at her.

"So..your saying you don't have feelings for me? Do you regret everything we did?"

Maleficent sighed and looked down.

"Hades..this is just to much to take in, I do have feelings for you..but this situation is just so overwhelming."

Hades understood , he didn't exactly want this to happen either. As he walked out the door he looked back at her "Will I see you again?"

Maleficent shrugged but was also touched that he wanted to see her again.

"I..Im not sure, but I promise I'll do my best to see you when I can..bye" she said as she kissed his cheek and shut the door.


	10. 10

*3 weeks later*

"Hey girls do you know if Mal is coming tonight?" Asked Hades as he hung around the club again with hia friends.

Ursula who was to busy sucking face with Davey Jones didn't answer.

And Cruela who was to busy arguing with Gaston didn't even bother to hear him.

Hades sighed it was like talking to a damn brick wall. Just as he was about to leave, Jafar and the Evil Queen spoke up.

"You know youve been asking about her for the past couple of nights now. Do you miss her?" Asked Jafar.

Hades rolled his eyes, "Nah duh! Of course I miss her but I haven't seen her in 3 weeks. I doubt anyone has. I go to her castle, I spend countless hours knocking at the door. But she never answers."

"Come with me, I know a way that you can see her." Said the Evil Queen.

Now very curious to see what she had planned, Hades fallowed her and Jafar back to her castle.

"Mirror Mirror show to me, My dear friend where can she be?"

With that said the mirror glowed a green light and once it was cleared, all 3 of them could see Maleficent! She was in her bathroom and she seemed to be.. crying!

"This..is.. Impossible!" Gasped the Evil Queen.

"Indeed, I had no idea the Mistress of all evil could cry" said Jafar.

Hades scoffed at that remark, "Ofcourse she can cry she has feelings too you know. But whatever she's crying about it must be serious. Bye guys thanks for the help!"

At Maleficents castle Hades managed to find a way into her room through an open window.

He quickly ran to her bathroom, where he found her lying there on the floor asleep. But still shaking from her sobs.

He picked her up into his arms and held her close, as he sat with her on her bed.

He gently rocked her back and forth, he also ran his fingers up and down her spine warming her in the process.

So warm that her cheeks started to turn red, it was so cute that Hades could'nt resist but to kiss both of them.

About an hour later Maleficent opened her eyes to see Hades looking down at her

"Hey there my dark sleeping beauty".

Maleficent gasped and tried to pull herself away from him. But as she did a small white object fell from her hand.

"Wait... what's that?" Hades asked.

Mal quickly got off of him and picked it up.

"It's nothing okay, nothing that involves you!"

"Mal whatever it is you can tell me, what is that?"

"If I tell you.. you'll never want to see me again.. You'll hate me."

Hades lifted up her chin, "That's not true, if I never wanted to see you again I wouldn't be here holding you. Please Mal show me."

Maleficent hesitated for a second but soom dropped the object into Hades hands.

He studied it carefully, it was a pregnancy test, and it was positive.

"Are..are you sure?" He asked in a nervous voice.

Maleficent just nodded and rubbed her stomach in a circular motion.

"Are...are you sure it's mine?" He asked in a serious tone.


	11. 11

Maleficent glared at him, "What kind of question is that?! Who else would the father be?!"

Hades flames started to turn red, indicating that he was now pissed.

"Well I haven't seen you In 3 weeks, how do I know you haven't been with any other guys?"

Maleficent gasped in complete shock,

"Is that what you think of me?! That im just some easy slut who gets drunk all the time and hooks up with other guys?!"

Hades put his hands up in defense, "Woah woah woah I didn't say anything like that Mal." But his jaw literally dropped when he saw black tears falling from her eyes.

"You didn't have to! I can't believe you would treat me this way after all I shared with you! After I gave myself to you!"

At this point the flames were burning a dark red. "Listen to yourself Mal! If anyone has the right to be pissed off here its me! You hid this from me, who knew the Mistress of all evil could be so stupid? And yeah your right I don't want anything to do with you ever again!" With that said Hades jumped from the window and into the carriage.

Mal couldn't believe that just happened, how could he be so insensitive? So inconsiderate?! But..then again he was the lord of the dead. He would never feel anything twards her again.

Maleficent quickly wiped away the tears and stood up straight and tall.

"Dont you worry little one, I promise that when you are born, Mommy will protect you from fools like him. And we shall rule this land together.


	12. 12

*6 months later*

After getting over the shock of their best friend being pregnant and the father of the baby walking out on her. The evil Queen and the girls decide to throw a baby shower.

"How do you like the decorations ladies?" Mal asked as she used her speter to put up green and black balloons and streamers.

"Could use some more spots and furs darling" Said Cruela who was piling up the presents and smoking another ciggaret.

"Oh come off it Cruela not everything can be what you like, and put that thing out! Its bad for the baby's health." Said Ursula setting up the snack table.

"Both of you stop fighting! Today is supposed to be a special day" Said the Evil Queen who was in the kitchen cooking.

"Do you think H-a-d-e-s will be here today? Ursula asked.

Maleficent shrugged "I don't really care, he hasn't been around for the past six months of my pregnancy. I doubt he'll even be around when my baby is born.

All the other girls frowned at that remark, they didnt understand how Mal could be so carefree twards Hades.

But they were happy to see that she was excited for motherhood. They just wished she didnt have to go through it alone.

But all that aside the shower had finally started. All the guys (Including Facilier) showed up to accompany their girlfriends and bring presnts for Mal.

"Im pleased to see all of you here, now all of you please enjoy the party and I will reveal the gender of the baby soon enough."

Hearing that made everyone excited, everyone chatted away and ate everything that the Evil Queen had cooked.And enjoyed seeing the look on Mals face when she opened her presents.She mostly got clothes and bottles and toys. But the one gift that stood out the most was Facilliers present.

Using his magic purple dust he made a small baby crib appear.

It was beautiful, it had midnight black bed sheets with green threads on the blankets and pillows and a little carousel that hung down little dragons.

Everyone awed in amazment and awed at how cute it was.

"Thank you for all the gifts, thank you epically Faciller" Said Mal with a smirk.

Facillier bowed to her and without warning gave her a small kiss on her cheek.

Everyone continued to awe and Mal just sat there blushing. Her heart was pounding and the baby was kicking!

But a voice nearby made everything go silent.

"How sentimental"...It was Hades.


	13. 13

"What's he doing here?" asked Davey Jones, everyone shrugged.

"Now remember everyone he's still the father, he has the right to be here." Said Jafar sticking up for her friend.

Hades smirked as he walked through the group, "Thanks my man you took the words right out of my mouth. Mal baby, looking good, your glowing" He said waking up to her. Mal didn't say anything she just glared at him, she didn't even know that Facllier was glaring right along with her.

"Uh Hades man, in case you haven't noticed you weren't invited."

Hades chuckled, "What are you talking about? How am I not gonna show up to my own kids shower? Ive just been busy theses passed six months making some preperations."

Everyone gave him a questioning look and whispered among themselves.

"Oh really? And what would they be?" Asked the Evil Queen. Hades smirked

"Watch this" he said as he used his powers to open up a portal to show what he ment.

"Now I know that my precious Underworld may seem, well dark.."

"Not to mention gloomy" Said Ursula.

"And full of dead people" said Davey Jones.

"Well yeah what are you gonna do.. but anyways notice how I have made a few changes to my lovely home. Now complete with a new master bedroom and a nursery for my..my.. well sheesh Mal, what are we having babe?"

Maleficent slammed down her scepter in anger. "First of all! You dont desreve to even step foot in my castle uninvited!"

With that said Hades leaned over to Davey Joens and said "Sheesh Pregnancy sure has made her hormonal."

"Second of all you cant just appear out of nowhere and decided you want to be a father! And third of a...its a girl."

Everyone gasped in suprise, "A girl? That's great, she'll be daddy's little girl."

Once Hades said thag everyone gave him an "ARE YOU SERIOUS" look.

".. Everyone, please leave the shower is over" said Mal as started to leave the room.

"Aw come on Babe the party's just getting started" Said Hades running after her.But stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Facilllier stop Mal and put an arm around her.

"She's not your babe anymore! She doesn't want you!"

All of the girls gasped. Gaston and Jafar high fived eachother.

Using his evaporating skills, Hades made himself appear infront of Mal and Facillier, he was pissed at this point and his flames were glowing a deep red.

"The reason I left Mal in the first place is because of you!" He said as he took Faclliers arm off of her and started to back him away. Facillier sneered, "You just can't handel a little friendly competition, think about it man. Why would a beautiful, classy woman such as Maleficent want a dead rotting corpse like you?!"

For Hades that was the last straw! The two of them began to fight!

Flames and swarms of voo doo magic filled the room. Some tried to step in ans stop the fight, but noone could stop them.

Mal couldn't take it anymore, with the use of her scepter she used her magic to send a hudge force over everything in the room...**TO BE CONTIUED!****(AN: This story actually has 3 parts to it. so hopefully you guys will enjoy everything that happens next.)**


End file.
